Problem: Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{-3q - 2}{5q + 11} - \dfrac{-2q + 2}{5q + 11}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $a = \dfrac{-3q - 2 - (-2q + 2)}{5q + 11}$ Distribute the negative sign: $a = \dfrac{-3q - 2 + 2q - 2}{5q + 11}$ Combine like terms: $a = \dfrac{-q - 4}{5q + 11}$